


Author Update (Boring, sorry!)

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: Just an update on what I'm writing and hope to write soon! <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Author Update (Boring, sorry!)

Hello, everyone!

I know it’s been a bit since I posted anything substantial, so I’m sorry for this! I just wanted to let you all know that I am still writing and planning to write, and since some of you are subscribers (which, btw, melts my heart just a little bit [or a lot a bit]), I just wanted to share a bit of what you can expect from me in the coming months!

First of all, _months_. I know. I’m SO slow. I’m sorry. It takes me a very long time to take an idea from conception to completion, and I get distracted with other ideas (also, life) pretty easily. So thank you very much for your patience!

Here are the things I’m currently working on that you can look forward to reading eventually: 

  * “Being Honest” - Second chapter of smut featuring MammonxMC (and some Lucifer, obvi)
  * “Project Partners” - Longer plot-driven smut featuring MC, Solomon, and Asmo (waiting on next lessons to see what happens - may have to repurpose or redirect)
  * “Stay at Home” - More fluff and angst! Will attempt _most_ of the [OM! Week 2020 prompts](https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules) in this series! This is new and scary for me, so I'm excited!



Here are things that are still _very_ early in the conception stage, so let me know if there’s something you think I should work on first!

  * DiavoloxMC - NSFW one-shot featuring a soft Diavolo and pact-making (so, deviates from main storyline a bit)
  * “Intimacy Up” - Second chapter featuring movie watching and blankets and _the tail_ (and Asmo’s handsy self)
  * “Self-Care and Other Pleasures” - Second chapter of smut featuring AsmoxMC when he visits her in the human world, lowkey fluff/angst



Now that I’ve written it all out, the amount of Asmo content is a bit overwhelming, haha! Sorry, friends! I just want to show this demon some love <3 

I’m also going to go through everything and hopefully do some quick clean-up edits (just missing words and misspellings, etc.) and update tags so that they are consistent and accurate (I am _horrible_ at tagging). 

Anyways, sorry if this was a weird way to do this! As always, your comments and kudos give me life and motivation to write, so thank you for your support. <3

Yours truly,

BeelsBae


End file.
